1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved wellbore fracturing system, and in particular to an improved wellhead fracture isolation system.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Producing from a well frequently involves drilling a wellbore into rock formations. It is sometimes necessary to fracture the subterranean rock formations to facilitate release of the fluids from the rock. One method of fracturing is to seal the top of the well and then inject high pressure liquid or gas into the well. The wellhead, which includes the valve assembly through which the production fluid flows, may not be able to withstand the high pressures required to fracture the rock. It is desirable to isolate the wellhead members from the wellbore during fracturing operations. It is also desirable to efficiently insert and extract the wellbore isolation devices.